


Human Archimedes

by Blackmoonrose13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: human archimedies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archimedes becomes human and Medic is Shocked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Archimedes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble (?) That I wrote at like 3 in the morning last night. The idea came to me this silly idea, What if some how Archimedes suddenly becomes human? In my head I this little scene plays out. I have no clue if any one else has done something similar or what ever. I just thought write this little scene post it up and see if people like it maybe write a little more of it. I just would love an opinion on the thing and what not. I hope you enjoy it.

Archimedes becomes human.

It was late at night Archimedes looks up at the sky at night cooing softly thinking of the events happening earlier that day. “I am sorry Archimedes but I can't let you join me humans only.” He thinks of how Medic put him back into his office and closing the door quickly. “I will play with you when I come back.” He didn't come back till later at night too tired to pay attention to him. The bird coos sadly looking at Medic he wanted to go beyond the office with the Medic but after the indecent with the Scout he made sure the birds stayed in his personal office and nowhere else. The other birds didn't seem to mind it but Archimedes did. He looked back up at the starry night and closing his eyes almost like making a wish. Then flies down to land on Medic's belly going to sleep.

The sun came up slowly the sound of Soldier's bugle was playing. Medic groans softly opening his eyes ready for Archimedes morning greeting, he looks at his chest his vision blurry. He yawns trying to sit up noticing the weight on his chest was heavier than normal. He looks up noticing a larger shape, grabbing his glasses letting his vision becoming normal. He looks not seeing a dove but a small boy looking from between the age of 8-10, with white hair and brown eyes wearing a big smile. “Good morning Papa.” 

“Ahh” The Medic screamed pushing the boy away getting out of bed standing in his white boxers with red medic symbols on them. “Who the hell are you?”

The boy sat on the bed tilting his head to the side making a human coo. “I am Archimedes Papa. Do you not recognize me?

“You are not Archimedes.” He shakes his head. “Archimedes is a Dove, some times blood stained Dove. Not a human boy with unnaturally white hair.”

The boy looked at him. “Yes I am Papa.”

“Stop calling me Papa I am not your father I never had children I was to busy to have any. That was the main reason for my divorce.” He looks at the boy nervously who moves to the edge of his bed looking like he was a bird on a perch.

“Yes you are Papa you took care of me.”

He squints a bit at the boy. “Okay if you are Archimedes how did you come to be part of my family. I guess I shall use the term since you are so determined to call me Papa.”

The boy scratches his chin using his shoulder cooing still. “You saved me from that bad man who would put us in a box and then let us out for a lady in a white dress. Then he would capture my brothers and sisters to go off to see another lady in a white dress. You came one day and stole the big white loud box that moved us and you kept us.” He points to the other doves. “You saved my brothers and sisters we are happy for that Papa. Big scary man was so mean would bang our cages so loud.” The boy sunk his neck in feeling scared thinking of that.

Medic's face softened. “I was not aware of what your former owner did to you.” He shakes his head. “Never the less how the hell can you be human now.” The boy shrugs. “Of course you don't know.” He rubs his temples. “This is to early for me to be handling this I need coffee.”


End file.
